New OrleansHomeBittersweet Home!
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Oliver and Diggs never thought to ask about Felicity's past before...what happens when Felicity sees Sara and Oliver kissing and decides to go back to her hometown? What happens when the Queen family get invited to the Mikealson's birthday party for one of the members of the family? What if Thea already knows them? What Oliver and Diggs will find out about their IT girl?


_**Hello! I know i should update my other stories...i'm working on it...i have a major writer's block and i'm stressed because i'm going to start school soon and English probably the next day after tomorrow and i need to revise, my wirsts are hurting and with the chores i don't have time to rest them! Also my mum took my acoustics which are helping...A LOT...to write because i hear my own music without worring if the song i'm hearing will get my parents sucpicious...well i listen weird music... Anyway i'm trying to get over my writer's block and finish and upload old stories and new ones! Just don't be inpatient, please. **_

_**So this story is an idea for the background story of Felicity's and a little bit of Thea's.**_

_**So Enjoy and Review!**_

_**New Orleans...Home...Bittersweet Home!**_

_**Chapter 01: Bye bye Starling City! Hello New Orleans!**_

**Felicity POV**

It's only been one hour that I have arrived in New Orleans and trying to find my way inside the town…well I have almost two centuries or more to step foot in that city…I don't know!

Here I'm know as Felicity Mikealson the one and only Vampire Witch on earth, I took after my Mother….unfortunately. When I left from my brother's side..because I wanted to attend college he give me his best wishes and left me alone….I changed my name to Smoak which is my Mother's real lastname….I didn't had any other name on my head…

Yeah I was geeky and all but I had my badass side of me.

After the day I found Oliver and Sara….having sex in the foundry I got so angry and I decided to go to my brother and help him clean the mess we made.

I found a bar I used to hang out when I was there last time and when I walked in I saw Sophie and Hayley….i had met them via Skype when we had our meetings.

Sophie: Hey, Felicity. How and you came in New Orleans?

I sat next to them and told them everything and when I mean everything….i mean everything. I also learnt about the party that Klaus is holding for me and Davina…such a sweet girl….since it mine and hers birthday.

Hayley: Well his is a jackass! She said as I finished my story and they both hugged me.

Suddenly my phone rang and the Devil was on….Oliver…I didn't picked it up and let it ring. Then Sophie let us and went to work and Hayley and me start talking about the baby and Elijah and Klaus behavior towards her and I decide to stand up to for her and Rebeakah since Klaus thinks I'm wiser than Rebeakah.

Then she showed me the way to the house they were staying and when I walked in I was attacked by hugs and kisses and hello's.

Me: You knew I was coming? I asked surprised when they finished hugging me.

Hayley: Guilty! I send a text to Klaus when I saw you from the window…sorry. She smiled so wide that I think her cheeks might hurt.

Me: No! Don't ask sorry! I loved it! I said and then Elijah helped me with my stuff….i had take everything with me from electrical devises to clothes I was planning not to come back for a lot of time.

Then I had a hot bath and Hayley with Rebeakah decide to have a girls night in and tomorrow with the excuse of the party we are going out.

**Oliver POV**

After Felicity caught me and Sara, I ran out to catch her but she was nowhere to be found!

I went to her house and when I stopped and I heard Felicity's voice.

Felicity: Tomorrow I'll be there…yes of course I will be attending! Besides it my house too….hahaha you and your cold jokes I think I will need a heater because I'll get a cold….oooh! I shut you up, come on babe admitted you never be as cool as me...okay see ya tomorrow…lock the doors you don't know what creatures might lurking at night. You know it! Oh! Don't say a word to Klaus or Elijah and Rebeakah or Hayley and Davina…Well Marcel can keep a secret so tell him if you want. Bye!

She hang up the phone and sighed. Where is she going?

_**Next Day: (Still Oliver POV)**_

I couldn't sleep because I was thinking for the stupid mistake I did! Finally at 10 am I got out of my room only to find my mum talking with Thea telling her that we are going to New Orleans because some guy named Klaus Mikealson had a party and invited us since it he was a donator to our company….great!

Me: Good Morning! Do I have to come to New Orleans? I asked bored.

Mum: Yes! It's his sister's and close family's friend birthday! She said as she gave me my juice from the table.

I smiled at her and took it.

Me: Okay, then. What's his sister name? I sighed as I was thinking the way I was going to announce it to Diggs without getting mad at me because he will think it's my fault that Felicity is gone….well it is…

Mom: Felicity. She said and smiled at Thea that was looking at me with a face that probably knew something.

Suddenly it hit me…FELICITY? Coincidence? Probably.

Me: Felicity? I chocked in my juice and Thea was shaking her head laughing while she was texting.

What's her problem?

**Thea POV**

Well Oliver soon will learn the truth for Felicity! How I know she is a vampire, an Original I might add.

I know that because I'm a witch that was watching the magic lessons with Davina Claire and the other Harvest girls via computer and then helped Marcel hide Davina.

When Felicity start working for my step dad I knew from the first time I touched her or saw her at first were like two cats on war then we became friends because I saved her from a werewolf and then she saved me from some guys the tried to rob me.

And now my friends are having birthday and I couldn't miss it so no way I was going to miss it so I begged Klaus to call my mum and me with Rebeakah and Hayley, Felicity's sister and friend, decide to try to teach Oliver a lesson not to mess with Felicity's fragile heart!

My mum doesn't know that I know what her family's secret is and thankfully I did a spell on Oliver to test if he was a witch too but probably passed his generation.

**Felicity POV (The night of the party)**

When I woke up this morning I went for shopping with Davina and Rebeakah and then to spa with Davina and Hayley plus Rebeakah and Sophie and then we hang out with Josh and Marcel and Cami.

As we were hanging and joking around from the stupid decisions we had made in the past the door open and I smelled Thea. When I turn around I saw her and waved at her and she ran and sat with us I introduced her to everyone even she already knew them suddenly Thea and Cami told me the plan they had thought to do for Oliver and I agreed.

The plan was to make Oliver hurt. I like it!

After four hours of talking and having fun I decided to go for a walk into the town alone so I can think…like today only thousands years ago I was born a human at first and then at 16 a witch and at 18 a hybrid and doomed to live forever!

Suddenly I heard someone whimpered and whispering to someone to stop…it was a girl at the age of 17 and she had black hair and she was in the ground and ten men were kicking her in the ribs. I had enough!

Me: HEY! STOP IT!

Man 1: Or else? He smirked as he kicked ones more the girl.

Me: Or else you die….all of you! I said in cold voice and used my speed and snapped their necks and bit them.

Girl: Thank you. She whispered and then closed her eyes.

Me: No no! Drink this! I said as a bit my wrist and put it on her mouth. She was drinking and soon she start healing and when she had enough I stopped and helped her up.

Girl: My name is Serafine Green. You are a vampire huh?

Me: How do you know? I asked her when I put her my jacket over her shoulders.

Girl: I'm a Seer and my grandma taught me about you and your siblings she told me before she die to come and find you in New Orleans because you will need me. She said as she looked at me with her big green eyes…she looked exotic because she had tanned skin and black hair and very big and very green eyes.

Me: Where are you from? I asked her as I helped her walk.

Serafine: I'm from India. My grandma died and I ran off my house because my parents thought I was crazy. I live in a motel….in that connor. She showed me as I walked her till there.

Me: Well I have my birthday today and I was thinking if you want to come that way you meet everyone and help us. Davina, she is a witch, will be happy to give you a dress. I said as I help her get inside the motel and then into her room.

Serafine: Okay, since that's why I came to USA. You can stay if you want…or leave if you want. She said awkwardly as she sat on the couch and opened the TV.

Me: I think I'm going to call my brother to tell him to prepare you a room…it's not safe to stay out here…why these guys beat you up?

Serafine: My parents are very rich back in India and these men were sent to kill me for my dad. He hates me…well my mum also does that's why I was living with my grandma. She said in cold voice but I could hear the hurt in the words.

After we sat there and get to know each other I found out that she didn't like boys, she was lesbian and it was another issue her parents didn't liked her. I also learnt she knows sign language and promised to teach me one day. And that she is also pro at hacking computers like me! We talked for hours and then I helped her pack and called for a taxi to get us to my home. When we are stepped in the house everyone gathered around her and introduced each other…even Thea that I didn't knew she was here.

After that we went up to her room and Davina, that she was currently living with us, went to her room to find a dress for Serafine.

Serafine: WOW! That's a whole apartment! She exclaimed when she saw her room and bathroom and mini bar that was closed since she is underage and her walk in closet and mini living room slash library.

Me: You like it huh? I smiled to her and she nodded and I helped her fix her things in the right place. By the time we finished Davina and Rebeakah with Thea came inside all dressed and fabulous and took Serafine and me hostages to get us ready for the party.

**Oliver POV**

After my mum and Thea took the first plane for New Orleans I went to find Diggles and tell him what I thought.

My thought was to search for Felicity's background and if we don't found something I won't go to New Orleans and stay in Starling City to search for her.

Diggs agreed so when we were searching we found that Felicity had went to college in New Orleans and that she was from there. So we decided to go search for her there.

_**Time Skip: 6 hours later they arrived in New Orleans: (Oliver POV)**_

When we landed me and Diggs was all excited to find Felicity when I was trying to understand why she cares so much with I'm sleeping or not?

Yes, she is important to me and of course I would like to be my girlfriend but it's too dangerous for her and I already try my best to protect so better do forgot my feelings for her and move on. What better way to use other girls to do that! Maybe I should tell her that and not with other words…I hope we found her and then I will sit down with her and have a talk with her.

We walked out of the airport and bought a map of this town so we could find in which hotel my mum and Thea are staying. We walked for at least half hour when we say a blonde girl in front of us and she was wearing a white tank top and light blue jeans and she had a leather jacket around her waist….the tone of her hair made me think It was Felicity but when I tried to talked to her she stopped and then run to an alley we followed her and we hear her saying with British accent:

Girl: HEY! STOP IT! There it was a girl that was getting beaten by 10 men…how brutal I wanted to do something but suddenly one of the man shot his head up and Diggles grabbed me and hid us but we still could see.

Man 1: Or else? He smirked as he kicked ones more the girl.

Girl: Or else you die….all of you! She said in cold voice and used her speed and snapped their necks and bit them. WOW! She moves really fast! Wait…that's humanly impossible!

Girl 2: Thank you. She whispered and then closed her eyes.

Girl: No no! Drink this! She said as she put her wrist and put it on the girl's mouth. Suddenly her bruises and cuts were healing. Diggs and me gasped.

Girl 2: My name is Serafine Green. She said to the other girl and then whispered something to her. I swear the way the girl is moving and taking care the other girl I could say it was Felicity. But still her hair were falling on her face and I couldn't see her face.

Girl: How do you know? she asked her when she put her my jacket over her shoulders. Know what?

Girl 2: I'm a Seer and my grandma taught me about you and your siblings she told me before she die to come and find you in New Orleans because you will need me. Seer? Who is that girl?

Girl: Where are you from? I asked her as I helped her walk.

Girl 2: I'm from India. My grandma died and I ran off my house because my parents thought I was crazy. I live in a motel….in that connor. She showed the girl as they walked to us and Diggs grabbed me and turned our backs to them so they won't see us.

Me: Diggs did you see her how she moved? She was pretty fast and I swear it must me Felicity, the way she moved?

Diggs: Yes, come on we should leave before police comes. He said as we took the opposite path since we were lost.

After one hour of walking around and asking for directions and fighting over if we took the right turn we found the hotel. We booked our room and then went to my mums and knocked the door. Thea open the door and she was talking on the phone she gave us a quick hug to both of us and continued talking as we walked inside the room.

Thea: No! Sophie we should arranged a meeting after Davina's and Felicity's birthday to talk about the baby and Hayley…after all she supposed to be the Alpha Female in the Bayou. Thierry told me that Marcel and Klaus with Elijah trying to close a contract with Genevieve and Francesca…well Monique is being a bitch, Sophie sorry I know it is your niece but she kinda stamped you and let you bleed to death if I wasn't there that day now you would be dead for good….and you still are the legal Elder so I'm respecting you and not them! And I don't care if they are the Harvest's Girls…they don't deserve that title since they want to kill the baby for power! Yes, Felicity told me that she has a plan. Yes I had meeting with her one day. Look Sophie we will talk about this somewhere more private and safe…okay see ya tonight. Bye. She was yelling at the phone at first but at the end she was calm. Whatever she was talking about it must super important and she shouldn't be involved in this!

Me: What was that about? I asked casually. She turn to me and said.

Thea: Well it was…hold that thought! She was cut by her phone again.

Thea: Hey! Klaus what happen? She said as she was pacing back and forth. Me and Diggs were looking at her while we were sitting in the bed. Wait did she said Klaus? As in Klaus Mikealson?

Thea: YOU WHAT? But me and Sophie and Davina warned you about her! You want you are exactly like my brother! Look you need to take that seriously! Genevieve is trying to learn more about Hayley and her soft spots and then your own mother will ask her to kill the baby! You will get betrayed, Niklaus! Don't tell me I didn't warned you when you will have you neck snapped and Hayley lying dead on your legs and the baby nowhere to be found! Think what Davina told you and then act! She was yelling at the phone and she pacing like crazy in the room

Diggs: What happen to her? He said with curiosity.

Me: I wish I knew. I answered. I really did.

Suddenly Thea sighed in frustration and left the room with not a coat or bag. Weird.

We ignore her and we waited for my mum to come.

_**Time Skip: The Party.**_

It was nine o'clock at night and Thea wasn't here we were ready to go to the party except from her!

Me: Mum, where is Thea? I asked trying to keep myself from exploding.

Mum: She is already at the party she helps to be settled because Davina and Felicity are her Internet Pals. She said as she open the door and we start walking.

Now everything make sense! That's why she was texting yesterday!

After we arrived at the party it was on full swing and Thea meet us her friend Davina Claire suddenly the music stops and the guy that probably was Klaus Mikealson went on stage.

Thea: Davina it's time! Come on! She said as she grabbed Davina's hand and pushed through the crowd.

Klaus guy cleared his throat and said: Welcome! Today we celebrate my dear sister's 22th birthday and my dear friend's 17th birthday. So I want to say Felicity Mikealson and Davina Claire please I want you girls to come up here and say your speech and oh! Don't bore them!

Davina come up and said: Thank you for being here! Now Felicity my place, girl! Happy Birthday by the way! Davina said and everyone applauded. Davina was wearing a purple royal dress with glitter and it was strapless. Suddenly a light show the stairs and I almost faint.

Felicity Smoak was standing there! She were a yellow royal dress and it had red top and it strapless over the bottom of the dress it had a very detailed tulle in red colour. She looked stunning! Her hair were straight and her makeup was light yellow eye shadow and bloody red lipstick. She smiled and walked down the stairs so gracefully and she didn't trip! She went on stage and took the microphone.

Felicity: Hello everyone! Thank you guys for being here! Anyway I'm so glad I came back home, my family built this city! Anyway you heard about the massacres that are happening here well let's hope the contract helps this city get back to its feet! SO let's politic the away and let's have fun! Happy birthday Davina Claire, my dear friend! And thank you for the wishes! She said with the same British accent with the girl that saved the other girl from ten men! Felicity can't be like that! She doesn't have inhuman speed!

Diggs: Felicity is a Mikealson? Why then she is called Smoak? He whispered in my ear.

I was shocked! I don't know who Felicity is anymore! I loved her for being the ramble little girl but…now….

The party continued and Felicity walked around greeting everybody and then she motioned the same girl that she saved and my sister with Davina and another guy I don't know to follow her so I run to see what is going.

Thea: Well nice speech, Fel! Well what is Serafine?

Girl: I saw that someone put a bomb in the Bayou and Hayley is living there! What do you think we should do?

Felicity: Did you see date or time? She sounded worried.

Girl: Tomorrow at 11am. A blonde man with a motorbike will stop exactly in front of Hayley and he will say "A message from Francesca." And he will blow up! We should do something!

Guy: I didn't saved Hayley for nothing when I killed her family! We should do something!

Davina: Me and Thea could talk to Elijah to take her away from there.

Thea: No! I won't have a whole pack and the last one of New Orleans to die!

Felicity: Well we can do something! Evacuate Bayou and I'll pay a "friendly" visit to Francesca…and kill her.

Thea: I can do a protection spell on all of them! She said like it was the most normal thing...what are they witches and vampires?

Davina: And I will go with Felicity I would like to make some witches scream…or humans in that case….

Felicity: Your bad! She teased her.

Davina: I want all of them dead since they try to kill me and other three girls! She said in the same voice that I say something about my list.

Felicity: Okay so at 8 o'clock meet us outside my house.

Girl: Do they think I can help?

Guy: How?

Girl: I'm good with arrows. I can kill the human with the bomb before he gets to the Bayou.

Davina and Thea: No, you will die! They said in sync.

Girl: I'm a Seer I can bring myself from the dead!

Felicity and the guy: You do?

Girl: Forgot to mention I every Seer can do that. Anyway let's go back to the party before they get suspicious. We are meeting outside the house okay?

Thea: Good luck guys. I'll need it if I'm going to pass my brother.

Felicity: The trick I taught you; do you remember it? Use it! She said and the broke the group.

As everybody left I approach Felicity but she had her back to me she was texting to someone. I took a deep breath and said:

Me: Felicity?

**Felicity POV**

I was texting Elijah telling him not to go to the Bayou tomorrow but I didn't finished my text when I heard a very recognizable voice, Oliver's.

Oliver: Felicity? He asked and his voice was chocked with emotions that I couldn't describe some of them were, betrayal, happiness, hurt, love and anger.

I turned around and I saw him. His eyes were teary and I knew that moment they weren't from love or happiness that he found me but anger. Anger that I lied to him.

I just stood there looking at him with no emotions in my face, being a vampire is easy to pretend. Inside though I was eager to know what he will say or do next.

Oliver: Felicity why you lied? He said and his voice raised and made me flinched since it reminded me my Father's voice.

Me: I lied because I wanted to. I wanted to be something else and not this! I thought by lying that my enemies would stop looking for me….but I was wrong. Finally I found a good excuse to sale to him. The truth was that I got bored of being feared and having no friends only enemies and I wanted to pretend to be normal for once. But in that excuse it had a little bit of truth, I did wanted to get away from my enemies and it worked but I gained more by working with Oliver.

Oliver: What enemies, Felicity? If that is your real name!? Oliver had stepped and his breath was hitting my face but I was looking at him with no emotion and I knew that what pissed him more, and my intentions were to piss him off as much as he pissed me with lying for which girl he was screwing every girl.

I love him but love is an emotion that you most of the time don't get back…I guess is my turn to taste it after Rebeakah.

Me: Powerful ones and deadly. And Oliver you never asked me for my past not you or Diggs did! So you have no right to be angry! And yes my name is Felicity Anilines Smoak Mikealson! Smoak was my Mother's lastname. I said allowing myself to use a little anger I was feeling towards him.

Oliver: If your enemies are so "deadly" why my sister is helping you, huh? He asked as he stepped closer. I could see a little lust in his eyes because he was examining my face and mostly my lips. So that's why he was angry; that Thea was helping!

Me: You invading my personal space, Mr. Queen. And you sister is more capable of things your mortal brain can't imagine. Now if you excuse me I got to head to my family. I said with my professional voice and a hint of British accent.

Oliver stepped away from me and I made my way to the ball room as I was about to get in I smelled blood! I open the door quickly and I saw Serafine looking at me and she was bitten by a werewolf!

Me: What happen? I asked shocked as Serafine collapsed on me.

Serafine: Francesca turned the werewolves against us! She said and then fainted.

I picked her up and when I turned I saw a shocked Oliver. I handed to him Serafine ordering him to take her to a safe place and he left. I run and saw Thea and Moira, Thea was breaking bones of werewolves and Moira was beyond shocked. Davina was helping Hayley up and Elijah took her bridal style and they left. I spotted Marcel, Klaus and Thierry they were trying to protect the humans and then I notice Diggles on the ground bleeding, I ran to him and then I saw a werewolf approaching us.

Me: Stop! And I threw him away with magic.

Diggles: How did you do that? He asked weakly and I just ignored him and I was busy breaking werewolves' necks before the come to me. When I finished I turned to him and I saw a shocked Diggles and Oliver. Great!

Oliver: How did you do that? He asked. But I didn't had time answer since I heard Thea screaming my name and I ran there. I saw that they were trying to bite her mum. We linked hands and that moment Davina saw us and linked her hands with ours and we circled Moira.

Thea, Me and Davina: Evadez-vous et devenir une rock! We chanted with our hands as sing stop and the werewolves around us were becoming a rock without managing to attack us.

Moira was shocked when we turn to look at her and when I looked at Diggles and Oliver I knew, Diggles was losing blood. I walked to them and took a rock and open my wrist and start bleeding.

Me: Drink, Diggs! It will heal you! I ordered him and pressed my wrist to his lips and I felt him drinking. When I notice that the bite was healed I took my hand away and I stand up.

Oliver: He is completed healed! How? Your wrist is also healed! What is going on? How Thea and Davina and you made those…things froze?

Thea: Felicity I think is good to not tell him. He is gone through a lot he doesn't need to be in that war. He has his. Not Diggles has to. She spoke with authority that made her look and sound older than 17.

Me: You are right. I sighed and compelled them and Klaus did the same thing to Moira.

I hope one day I could tell the truth to Diggs and Oliver and the same thing I wish for Thea. But now I'm back and ready to clean this city of the mistakes me and my siblings did in the past so our niece can live a normal life with a loving family, something me and my siblings and Hayley didn't experience.

The baby is our Hope!

_**So? What do you think? Tell me on your reviews!**_

_**Check out my other stories if you want!**_

_**See ya!**_


End file.
